Wheelchairs enable users suffering from various physical and mental disabilities to engage in an increased level of activity or mobility without the constraints of pain or limitations. Wheelchairs are a convenient tool that allows mobility that would not be possible without a wheelchair.
Wheelchairs often use a variety of braking systems to slow or stop the movement of a wheelchair. A wheelchair user will typically apply friction to the tires or push-rims with either a bare or gloved hand. Many users lack the hand strength to initiate braking making it difficult or impossible to slow or stop. In addition, bare hands can be burned due to the friction created between the hand and wheel rims during braking.
Wheelchairs can provide two hand-operated brakes located in close proximity to the left wheel and the rights wheel, however, turning the wheelchair during movement of the wheelchair requires two hands which can be impractical or impossible for many.